


A Change of Heart

by amitysgaypanics



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual, Blightsexual, F/F, Lesbian, luzbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysgaypanics/pseuds/amitysgaypanics
Summary: Amity Blight had never been one to express feelings. Then a human girl showed up.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 31





	A Change of Heart

Amity Blight had never been one to express her feelings. Her parent's had always controlled her whole life: The people she hanged out with, the sports she played, how she acted, and many more. The one thing they couldn't control though were her feelings. This became more evident when a human girl showed up on the Boiling Isles.

Amity admits, she wasn't the nicest witch to Luz, but after their encounter at the library she had grown fond of the Latina. This fondness only grew and by Grom Amity was able to say that she had completely fallen in love with Luz Noceda. Once the grudgby game came around, Amity wasn't able to hide her feelings for her human friend. Luz was, oddly, quite oblivious to the teenage witches feelings. Of course, she has more important things to worry about and Amity understood that. With all that Luz had told her about Emperor Belos, Amity knew that defeating the Emperor was more important. It still hurt though, not knowing whether your friend liked you or not. Little did Amity know, that Luz felt the exact same way.


End file.
